Vengeance
by BrokenAria
Summary: Hinata is placed on Team Seven rather than Sakura, but our new raven haired heroine has a secret - an alter ego. One that craves nothing more than death and revenge... Multiple pairings, love triangle and dark Hinata. Really dark Hinata. You've been warned.


**A/N:** I want to premise this story by saying that: **NO, I am not a Sakura hater**. In fact I'd go as far to say that she's one of my favorite characters in the series. But, I just wanted to entertain an idea I had and see what would happen if the two characters switched places.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Prologue:**

"D-daddy pl-please let me out..." a little girl with cropped raven hair begged quietly. "I-I promise Hanabi won't b-beat me again. J-just give me another chance..." Blood dribbled down her fingers as her wrists chafed against the cold manacles. They were heavy and oppressive, but more than anything they scared the little girl because they meant she'd be stuck down here - again.

Not even glancing at the young girl chained to the wall, he crossed through the door. But before closing it he paused, his back still turned. "You don't deserve the right to be an heir. It would be easier if you just disappeared." With that he slammed the door. Darkness consumed the girl's world once again. Tears poured from her eyes, and the only things she heard were the soft sounds as the moisture hit the stone beneath her.

A chill set in the girl's bones and she began to shake. As much as she hated it, her cell was beginning to become a second home to her. Lately, she saw the cold stone floor more than her own bedroom. Every so often, someone would come for her. Promising that her father had finally forgiven and accepted her. But it was a lie - all adults lied. On those days they would finally feed her, give her water and a clean pair of clothes. But no matter how much they smiled it was always the same. They wanted her to fight her younger sister again.

Of course the girl never beat her sister though. Never. How could she? The girl, much to her dismay, was weak of will and unable to lay a hand on her young sibling. Even though the girl wanted nothing more than to be free of her little prison, she feared that if she ever did that the other, smaller girl would take her place. _An older sister must always protect the younger._ Her mother told her that once - before she died.

Once upon a time things had been alright, happy even. The girl was a princess once. Wearing beautiful kimonos. Eating her favorite foods. Playing with her mommy and baby sister. Every minute was a dream, and eventually that dream came to an end.

It all started the night the girl got captured. Back then her daddy had been so gallant, and he had saved her from the kidnapper's clutches. When she had finally come to after the incident, they told her that her uncle had been killed to pay for the losses of her kidnappers. Many even blamed her for his death. Back then her mommy had protected her from their harsh words - and blades. Until one night her mommy was assassinated in her sleep.

After that her daddy changed. He blamed her for both deaths the girl came to realize. Every time he looked at her she could see it in his eyes. To him she was worthless. Nothing more than a harbinger of death to his most important people. Before long he had separated the girl from her sister and the only time the two saw each other was in the heat of battle. That first fight was the worst. Her sister, Hanabi, was weak as expected but the girl let her younger sister win. Little did she know that it was the reason her daddy was looking for to lock her in her new prison.

Tears continued to fall as the girl slumped to the ground, exhausted. The girl appreciated the tears though. They reminded her that she was alive. In the dark and suffocating quiet she often forgot that she was in fact a living person. At times she forced herself to remember the happy days of past, but with each day they grew weaker and weaker. One day she feared she wouldn't remember at all.

Eventually living in the darkness became one long aching experience. Hunger, exhaustion, pain, thirst, baser needs - all of it slurred into one throbbing ache. Every time they took care of her again before the fights with her sister she managed to have hope again. That was the worst part of it. In her head she knew that she would intentionally throw the match and be forced back. But the second she got food and water in her system it was like her body had regained it's will to live. Her body wanted to fight, but her heart just wanted it all to stop.

"Wh-when will it stop?" the girl choked out.

**_Soon._ **A voice echoed in the darkness. Alarmed the girl looked up - only to remember that there was nothing to see in the first place.

"Whoever you are," the girl pleaded quietly. "Please, h-help me."

**_I will, no worries. But I can't right now. All I can do is keep you company..._**

The young girl smiled all the same. "That's more than enough." For once the crushing loneliness didn't seem so bad. Even if the girl was just hallucinating all of this, hearing someone other than herself was comforting.

**_One day, I promise you, we'll get back at the ones that did this to you. _**

The girl wanted to protest, to say that her family was the one that did this to her but she found the words stuck in her throat. Unable to keep her head up anymore the girl slumped down as far as the chains would allow. Revenge - the idea of it made her oddly happy. But also tired. More than anything she just wanted this all to end, seeking vengeance would only cause more strife.

_**What about Hanabi though? If we let them get away with this one day they could do it to her. Or her children. We have to stop this cycle before it can move on to her.**_

Feeling much older than her age, the girl finally gave in to the voice before slipping into a deep sleep.


End file.
